A Last Stand
by Samurai xXx
Summary: A Shadow UCBS Crack Team's Adventures. Have fun! In Racoon City! Chapter 1 is up, and R&R! Starting a Contest to see which POV has which character!
1. Character Introduction

AN: Hey all. I'm just testing my hand at writing a RE Fanfic. Don't feel too bad if it doesn't last though…

-=Introduction=-

Characters: 

-------------

Team One: Omegalpha (ohmeg-alfa) 

Rank/\/\/\Name/\/\/\Specialty/\/\/\Codename

Leader/Cpt.:-Paul Sheldar- Leadership/Communication- Captain

Lt.-John Redfield-Heavy Weapons/Demolitions (No relation to Chris)-Trog

Lt.-Jim Cinger-Stealth/SWAT-Shock

Pvt.-Alex(andra) Rodreguez- Sharpshooter (related to Alexander-Sister)-Devil

Pvt.-Alexander Rodreguez- Close-Quarters Battle (related to Alexandra-Brother)-Angel

-------------

Description

-------------

The UCBS's version of Crack Commandos. These Men are the TOTL in Anti-Opposition teams. These men are the shadows and are very rare to find. These men are commanded by The head of Umbrella PERSONALLY. Most men never get to see OA, but those who do are either dead or at the top of umbrella. Albert Wesker is the only person to survive an attack, and that was because of the G-Virus inside of him. And even then, he ran to a bomb shelter and holed himself up in there.


	2. Prologue

AN: Yep, this is the introductory chapter, to where I have to give the OA a personality. Stick Around- Updates on the way!  
  
Prologue: Fly, Bizatch, Fly!!! A helicopter with the UCBS Logo Spray painted on the side of the Helicopter enters the City. It lets three people off, and flies away. That is the cover team. Carlos, Mikhail and Nicholai Start to kick up some radio chatter. "This is Raccoon City?" Carlos queries. "Unfortunately, Yes." Nicholai responds. "Lets get some survivors!" Carlos demands. All their radios start to go static, and they hear a faint voice. "Call your chopper- your going to want to hightail it out of here." The Voice blurts out. "Who is this? This is Nicholai, and I'm part of the UCBS team. Are you a survivor?" Nicholai says, who is eerily creeped out. "UCBS? That's Us. But your just a couple of pansies compared to us." A different voice says, this time in person. A Group of people step out of the shadows. One is big and Large, and is toting a rocket launcher and has ammo for it. They all are different, like a deck of cards. Little did the cover team know, the worst was yet to come. "Unnngh." Drifts a moan, then more and more moans start to appear. They were surrounded, and the cover team started to run. They got to the cart, and set up base there. The Covert Team, OA, was considerably outnumbered. The pansies bolted, so that left them alone. They drew their weapons of choice. Trog, the biggest person in the group, readied his Rocket Launcher, as the smallest person, Shock, Disappears into the shadows. About fifteen minutes later, the horde of zombies were killed, all differently, and the only person who didn't move an inch, was Captain. "Good Job, Team. But not fast enough." Captain announced. 


	3. Chapter 1

AN: Still, I'm working on the next couple of chapters. Now I'm going to break each character down and show you their POV. It's going to be fun. Have fun trying to figure out who's POV I'm in!!!

_… Hey! A butterfly!_

"Sir! Are you there? SIR!!!"

"Jesus, Devil! If your trying to scare the crap outta me, I'ma dickslap the shit outta you!"

"Well, you fucking stared into god knows where, and we need some gaddamn help!"

"Alright, I'll fucking help you weak pansies!"

"Thank you Sir!"

_Damn that bitch is fucking hot. Sometimes I just want to tear her clothes off and fuck her till she makes a blonde look like Zhuge Liang. *an Insanely Intelligent scholar from Romance of the Three Kingdoms*_

The minutes changed to hours, as I started to slow time down. I transformed, and felt my dermal armor grow, and then I activated the Scale Suit. The Suit gives me metal "scales" of armor. My Matous are dangerous, and most of my team have experienced why they are dangerous.

The Zombie/Licker army marched toward us, and we fended them off. One Licker got a Matou in it's brain. I activated the prowess that comes with the X-Virus. It's a new breed of virus, and I'm the only test and carrier. It allows for dermal armor, my skin hardens into armor, and increased strength, reflexes, and speed. Some variations of the virus have given test subject wings, but those subjects are now insane, uncontrollable, dead, or all of the above. I'm the new version of Tyrant, and I can Make damn well sure that I can kill you too.

Time returned to normal, and I bounded off a wall into a crowd that were surrounding Devil and Trog. I started to cut them down left and right, and before I knew it, I was going toe-to-toe with a Tyrant. I told the team to continue with the objectives, and they did. The Tyrant moved first, and it's swing blew over my head when I ducked. I jammed my matou into it's stomach, and jumped straight into the sky, spreading the tyrant into 3. The pieces fell to the ground, and I felt something jump on my back, and feel pressure on my neck. My matou flew into the Zombie's face, and I shrugged it off of me. I then ran up a building, and jumped building to building to catch up with the team.


	4. Chapter 2

AN:Yay for Chapter 1! Thx 4 Reviews. IChapter 2: I am the walker of the Night./I  
  
My blade sang through the Opposing Hunters with ease. They Jumped at me, And Instead of my head rolling, It was their body falling left AND right.  
  
"Damn I'm good. My uber 1337 skillz0rz j00!" I announced, Watching as the Hunters came in packs.  
  
"Shut the hell up with your gay-speak you rat bastard!" Trog spat at me.  
  
"Why don't you go Inbreed with your sister, Pig-boy! Ha-Ha!!" I countered.  
  
"ITu madre/I!"  
  
I laughed as I activated the Demon inside. My eyes shot red out of them, and my vision hazed with the red that encsed my anger. My blade swished, and slashed, and then All hell broke loose. I activated Nitoh-Ryu (Two Sword) Tactical Attacks. I became a Whirlwind of Death and Mayhem, but little did I know that their Mr. X soldiers were rushing us in unison. Soon, I had a few of them down for the count, but then, I was attacked by a Zombie. Bastard got my back, so I made sure he was sushi. Ignoring the Pain, I heard the Magnum Sniper Rifle go off, and one of the Mr. X's Fell on me. Being little, I couldn't move much, but I defended myself fromzombies and the like. Soon the Bastard was off of me, and I whipped up, scanning my surroundings.  
  
"Damnit! Where is Angel. I'm going to Kick his puny sniper little ass. FUCK YOU YOU CUNT!"  
  
AN: Yay for another Update- Sorry for being late. 


End file.
